Some electronic devices (for example, OLED devices) have a poor ability to resist water vapor and oxygen. If being exposed to water vapor or oxygen, service lives of these electronic devices are reduced. As for encapsulations of electronic devices, current encapsulation technologies include a technology utilizing a sealant and an encapsulation cover plate, a film encapsulation technology and the like. Achieving a good encapsulation effect is of great significance for improving the service lives of the electronic devices.